Some types of electronic devices, such as notebook computers, gaming devices, media players, etc., have a display member coupled to a base member by a hinge or other type of device to enable rotational and/or variable movement of the display member relative to the base member. These electronic devices generally have a number of wires or cables extending from the base member to the display member to connect various devices in the display member to various devices in the base member such as wires/cables for connecting a display screen in the display member to a motherboard in the base member, an antenna in the display member with a wireless card in the base member, etc. Thus, because of the quantity and/or different types of wires/cables extending between the base member and the display member, assembly and disassembly of the electronic device (e.g., coupling the display member to and/or detaching the display member from the base member) is difficult and time-consuming.